starry_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Paladin of the Green Rose
Amaimon (アマイモン) is the Paladin of the Green Rose. His Sovereign is Robin Evans; the Green Rose of Promise. He excels in Shielding Magic. He represents Robin's want in being able to look forward to having someone commit to him with something hopeful in the future; despite Amaimon's horrid nature. Appearance Unlike the rest of the Paladin's were they have to be materialized in order to be summoned, Amaimon reins in Callisto, in which, he needs a host in order to be summoned without being rejected from the human world. Amaimon's host is a teenage boy that he acquired over 1,000 years ago. He has a spike of hair which is lightly colored compared to the rest of his dark green hair and has long claw-like black fingernails. He wears a jacket that has crossbones as buttons. He also wears green arm warmers and a black and pink short sleeved shirt (same color as his spike) under his jacket, with rips at the ends. Amaimon always looks like he's tired and would rather much be anywhere else then he is right now but under all that anger. He still doesn't care. Amaimon is usually found with something in his mouth like a snack or food since he claims its to cure a demons appetite. In his Paladin form, he's a small green hamster with purple eyes, and a small green spike on his head. He's a bit chubby in this form, so Robin often makes fun of him for it, but when he becomes bigger; he usually gets yelled at by Amaimon. Personality Amaimon is Robin’s counterpart, so he appears to be calm and collected in contrast to Robin's usual angry and agressiveself, but holds his power in very high regard, very brash and, overall, quite carefree when he's agitated. Whenever he’s around Gilgamesh, he always has the urge to fight him. Saying how Gilgamesh did him dirty all those years ago. However, he shows great anger and annoyance when someone ruins his fun, like when Ikuto intervened in his fight with Gil & Okita in the Chuchi forest when they were all encountered for the first time in order to first save their Masters, but got caught up in their own pettiness. Amaimon also hates losing, as after he lost to Gil, to ensure his victory against the former, Amaimon assumed his Demon form. In which, Robin has to use Sage Mode on him in order to calm him down. He is very playful and doesn't take his opponents seriously in battle, which suggests that Amaimon is either highly arrogant or hideously skilled in combat. Grim claims she doesn't really know what's up Amaimon's sleeve since he does whatever he wants without regards. He has also been shown to care for his familiar, Behemoth, and showed great distress when Lavi killed it because it threated Karna. Going into a blinding rage until Kida and Ikuto stepped in to stop him. He does not tolerate being laughed at and does not like to be ignored. History Amaimon is Prince of Hell, and, according to some Grimoires, the only one who has power over Asmodai. He actually was one of the only Paladins who doesn’t have a significant history, he just lost a bet with Grim and was forced to fill a space. He's just one of Grim's older friend from long ago. Amaimon also is one of the few Paladin's that can't use the Aria magic, since he has his own. Relationship Robin Evans Robin and Amaimon are usually at each other's throats whenever Amaimon is summoned. Since they both have drastically different personalities, Robin is aggressive and annoying while Amaimon just looks bored and dreary the time. The two usually bicker and call each other names as they harass one another. Going as far as to pull each others hair, and even start a sword fight. Though, when someone does try to hurt Robin, Amaimon is usually one of the first to step in to protect him. Vessels Lady Luck Lady Luck is two pure swords made out of Reitasu. Armadura This vessel is Equipped when Kida equips Robe of Rosaka. Armadura is an umbrella dipped in the river Achilles was once in, making the umbrella indestructible. It adorbs anything that hits it, and allows Kida to use it like a sword. Rose Equip Green Equip Noble Phantasm Unlimited Blade Works *Amaimon's Noble Phantasm, he can only use it when given the permission of his Sovereign, Kida, and the Celestial Force itself since it uses up a lot of Reitasu. *Usually, the Rose of his Master and Kida is both often left weak because the Paladin uses their Master's Reitasu. *Amaimon usually summons massive swarms of his demons from Callisto, doing his every bidding. They come in such large masses that they even cause small-scale earthquakes ** *. Trivia *Amaimon hates Gil because Gil won't admit to stealing his cookie all those thousands of years ago. *Amaimon also hates Okita since he doesn't talk much. Category:Paladin Category:Demon Category:Male Characters Category:Characters